Things Are Forgotten, But Never Lost
by Kevs The Lucario Trainer
Summary: Things can be forgotten, but never lost. The same is for the opposite. Things are lost, but never forgotten. Do the same rules apply to Quote? Oneshot.


**Hey guys, and I'm bringing another oneshot. Again, Cave Story, and, yes, spoilers alert. Also, this is NOT the big project I said I was working on. That comes later. This, is what one may call either a sequel to Cave Story, or After The Reign. Anywho, start reading away!**

_**Things Forgotten, But Not Lost**_

_I woke up in a strange cave that seems familiar, feeling weak, and unable to do anything. After I gain my senses, I jumped up to the ledge I saw, and another, until I found a door. I went through it, to find another cave. I went to my left, and found some strange, almost breakable blocks, and I jumped over. I found more, only there was no way around it. I retraced my steps to the door. I went to the other direction, and started tripping and falling down a steep cavern, or what I thought was steep. I found a pool of water, was it called? I jumped over it, and found another pool of it below. I waded my way over towards the shore, and continued on. I found an entryway in the shape of a strange, feline-like animal. I entered, and inspected the room for a bit. Finding nothing, I made my way back to the first door I encountered, and found that the cavern had several __ledges to jump to, just like the first cave. Oh... First Cave? That may be what this place is called. I headed over to the blocks, jumped over, and found one of the next set of blocks missing. I went through the gap, and found another door. I headed through it._

_I was falling. Maybe 50 or so feet. I hit the ground, and stood up, revealing myself to be in a village of some sort. I headed over towards the right, and jumped over to the ledge with ease. I entered the pathway, finding a lake. I waded into the lake, and, quickly got out, not only seeing nothing, but finding it hard to breathe. I headed back to the main part of the village, and continued over to the other side of it, and entered a door next to a very large house that looked like a courthouse. Inside the door, I found what looked like a cemetery. I climbed up the ledges, and found a tombstone. I tried to decipher the words, but couldn't. I headed back towards the lake, when I fell again down to another house. This time, I entered, finding a small shack with one block hanging from the ceiling. I exited, and spotted another house, about 75 feet away. I walked over, and opened the door, but not before seeing a stange, rusty orange key in the keyhole first. I went inside, and found a strange device. I stepped onto it, and a very weird feeling washed over me._

_ I was suddenly transported to some kind of corridor, with HUGE eggs in it. Oh... Egg Corridor? Is that what this place is called? I pass some more eggs labeled 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I come to a large, tan colored building. I enter, and find an empty eggshell labeled 00. Strange. _

_I head back to the village, where I see the outline of a strange rabbit creature on two legs is mouthing the word mimiga. Oh... Mimiga Village? Is this place what that is? I step back onto the device, and it takes me to a large grassland filled with bushes. _

_Oh... Bushlands? Is that what this place is? I continue forth, where I encounter potholes and the like. I finally reach another large building, and I entered it, coming out the fireplace on the other side. I jumped from here, to a large grass pillar, to the next, and the next. I come across a few more buildings closer together, and I head to the closest one, finding a large computer. I turned it on, and a very fast moving wavy line on the screen. I , knowing there was nothing else in the building, exited and moved on to the last building in the area. I jumped, and a fan behind me blew me accross the large gap that was beneath me, and I jumped again to reach the last door. Once inside, I found the letters G.U.M. on a sign. Again, there was nothing in this room, so I left it again, and went back to the village. _

_I decided to hop on the device again, and this time I was transported to a sandy place. I continued onward, upward, leftward, and came into a building with a chest. I opened it, and found a very familiar weapon, although I can't remember what it is. I pull the trigger, and a colorful, confetti colored bulb of light formed in front of the barrel. I let go, and it fired a pixelated jumbo laser. I left, and continued onward, destroying blocks and walking over strange, almost moveable stone bricks. I went more, and came across a large cavern. Nothing here again. Back to the stones, except they were gone, revealing a larger path downwards. I continued on, and came across a large building. The sign read, "$&%? Zone's Warehouse". Wait... Sand... Zone... Sand Zone? This place is Sand Zone?_

_ I was then teleported to a very large, wet cave. I had to climb some more, find a computer, and turned it on. Large clunky noises were made, and I parkoured my way back down. It was then that I realized there was a giant door there, now open. I continued onwards, and found a building with a Red Cross above it. I entered, and saw another shady silhouette, this time of a robotic girl with yellow hair and a red shirt, and magenta pants. She also seemed very familiar. After it disappeared, I exited and continued down this labyrinth. Oh... Labyrinth? Is that what this place is called? I finally found the exit to another place, and jumped accross with ease like before. I entered, and came to an even more different labyrinth than before. I continued onwards, and came to a room that lead to two other places. One was blocked off, so I went in the other. I came to a room with flood gates, and computers. I had to turn on a computer for every 2 gates. There was one last gate, and when I walked up, it opened, pouring tons of water onto me, and I was wiped out. _

_I was able to breathe again... I bolted up, not in a waterway. Oh... Is this place The Waterway? Maybe... I continued forth, and ended up to a jetstream to somewhere else. I tried swimming away, but it sucked me in, and I blacked out again._

_When I woke up, I was in the village again. And so, I headed off to the transporter room. Once here, I stepped onto the transporter. _

_I was teleported to the corridor, except it wasn't the same as before. I jumped, and, finding out I had a jet pack, flew like my life depended on it. It, however, requires you to be on the ground for a second to recharge after a use of a minute. I weaved and wove my way past stalagmites and stalactites. I finally passed egg 1, and entered the building, and found a door inside. I entered, and found myself on the outside of what seemed to be a very tall wall. Oh... The Outer Wall? That may be... I parkoured my way up, again and again, nearly risking my life for this one task, but this all seems so familiar. I found another door, entered, and came to a small storage room with another door. I entered the door._

_i was inside I giant greenhouse-like place, for plants. Oh... Plantation, maybe? I continued onwards, and fell into a hole. In it, I found a hole in the wall, leading to somewhere else. i went in, and fell to another door. I entered, and came into a workshop. I entered a staircase, and once at the bottom, found another chest. I opened it, and it nearly made my heart stop. It was a hat. A very, very familiar hat. I picked it up, and put it on my head. I exited the little workshop, and found a rocket outside the original hole. I got on, pressed the green button, and it flew up. I watched the scenery go by, and then the rocket reached the top, and I jumped off._

_I came to a cave, and made my way to the top. For some reason, I felt like I was reaching the finale of a big show. Oh... Is this place called Final Cave? I made my way around lava pits, and high ledges. I exited, coming to a bright area._

_I was on a large balcony. Oh... Balcony? I continued, all the while carrying this very weird gun. I decided to fiire it at something, so I shot the building next to me while walking by. It went right through the building, leaving no hole, just a pixelated mess. I went on more, and entered another building. I jumped up, and up, coming to another room. I kept on going up, until I came to the last room, all black, and a bunch of space. The ground started shaking, and I hurried out to the balcony again, back towards the first door leading to the cave. There was a block in front of the door, and I had to go up._

***Somewhere Unfathomable***

**All entities successfully moved to the random access memory disc. Reformat this disk?**

**[Y/Y]**

**Initialized.**

**...**

**Disk successfully reformatted. Found 94 array of tile systems. Move all arrays to RAM disc?**

**[Y/Y]**

** Initialized.**

_Explsions. The ground in front of me started disintegrating. I had to go back to the house I walked past not too long ago. The ground was catching up to me. I made it inside, and found a hole in the ground. The walls were closing in here too. I had to go down._

_This place reminds me of hell. I was falling though, and cannot afford to do this. I made my way down, with the ground disappearing here too. What is going on? I make it to the bottom, and find an endless pit below, but land 20 feet in front of me. I used my jet pack to get me there, and I headed down the corridor there. There were even more blocks just disappearing here. I had to use my jetpack to get accross all of the corrupted orange hell blood blocks. I fell down a large hole, and continued on forth, and avoided all of the holes the disappearing blocks made. I continued, and fell, and fell, coming to another door. Entering, I found some blue blocks, and made forth, and more corruption was happening. I entered the last door here._

***Somewhere Unfathomable***

**CRITICAL FAILURE! 99.9% of tile array successfully moved to RAM disc. 0.01% is corrupted.**

**Scanning...**

**Found "One_Light_Antivirus". **

**Permission to execute?**

**[Y/Y]**

**Successfully ran application: "One_Fight_DeAntivirus"**

**Please wait...**

_It was insane. Everything is insane. A bunch of jumbled code and icons attacked me. I shot. They called. And it all goes downhill. A giant jumble of corrupted coding and computer programming icons shows up. I fly around it, shooting like crazing, while those smaller versions keep multiplying, and make my life a living hell. I shoot, and shoot, and shoot. It swings massive balls of code around, managing to deflect my shots. I decided that this was the last straw, and flew right over to it, and let loose as many shots as I could. It was pain. All I could feel, was pain._

**Proccess complete. Starting reboot.**

"Come on, Quote, please! Wake up..." Curly's arms dropped, and she heard Kazuma come in the door. Kazuma went and sat down at the chair next to the computer hooked up to quote. "Is it working, Kazuma?", Misery, now inside with the group, asked. "Yea, Kazuma, is he?", the surfer voiced Blarog said. Kazuma sighed. "I'm not sure guys, it seems to be doing its job. We'll just let hm be for awhile, and come get me when it's done." Kazuma got up, and walked down the stairs and exited the building, followed by Balrog and Misery. Curly got up, and walked down to the fireplace. She put it out, and exited to the others.

**A House With A Beautiful View**

"W-where am I?" I asked aloud. I sat up, stretched, and looked around. I was in a house. "Strange." I got up, and walked down the same stairs Kazuma did. I found the door, took a breath, and went out the door.

**done! so, a few things before I go. I didn't really describe the areas that well on purpose. I want people who have never heard of or played Cave Story before to use their imagination for this. Also, this will be corrected, as in grammar and info wise, as I recieve reviews and comments from my beta. So, just remember to R&R, and I'll write more stories!**


End file.
